A satellite antenna for a mobile link has a piece of electronic equipment that is associated with a reception/transmission antenna that can be oriented toward the satellite. By way of example, the satellite antenna is positioned on the roof of an armored vehicle that is able to maneuver on a theater of battle.
FIG. 1 shows a satellite antenna 10, of electronic antenna type, from the prior art for mobile links. The satellite antenna 10 has an electronic module 12 that is associated with a transmission/reception panel 14 having a plurality of dipoles. The antenna, which is mounted on a rotating support 16 having an axis of rotation OZ perpendicular to a horizontal plane H, is oriented at 45° relative to said horizontal plane H. Its main lobe 18 of radiation may be oriented angularly in electronic fashion between the vertical axis OZ and a horizontal axis OX of a reference trihedron OXYZ. Control of the angular position of the lobe of the satellite antenna in the vertical plane and mechanical control in the horizontal plane allow the main lobe of the antenna to be oriented toward the satellite whatever the position of the vehicle.
The satellite antenna is protected from the ambient environment by a conventional radome 20 in the form of a dome having an axis of revolution OZ. The conventional radome 20 protects the satellite antenna from atmospheric elements such as rain, wind, humidity or from dust. This conventional radome has a low thickness in order to limit radio losses that adversely affect the performance of the antenna.
The satellite antenna 10 allows a combat vehicle to maintain contact while VHF radio means are out of range. It is therefore important to protect this link more effectively. Accordingly, it is necessary for the antenna equipped with its conventional radome to be able to resist, inter alia, impacts:                from 7.62 mm caliber munitions from weapons of AK47 and Dragunov type,        5.5 mm caliber NATO munitions,        munitions in an armor-piercing version,        pieces of shrapnel of at least 80 g at a speed of 600 m/s.        
The disadvantage of the conventional protective radome is that it does not have sufficient strength to protect the satellite antenna from such impacts. Usually it is possible to use metal armor plating to obtain protection from impacts, but this type of armor plating is incompatible with the passage of radio waves, which affects the performance of the satellite antenna to a considerable degree.